Power of the Stars
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: Wishing upon a star won't always have a happy ending...
1. prologe

Disclaimer: Do not own kingdom hearts in any way or form.

Summary: Sora makes a wish on a star and guess what? It comes true!

A/N: I know that the summary sucks, but trust me once the story starts to roll you'll get it. Also for people in wait of Imprinting, Ch. 2 almost is done. And now onto the story…

_Power of the Stars_

Prelude

The sky above me is a black abyss. Not a star in the sky. I sigh annoyed and reach deep inside myself.

"Okay, Roxas. You win," I state to my smug, blond nobody. "Not a star in the sky. Happy?"

Roxas rolls his eyes, "No stars yet, Sora." That statement gives me a very small dose of false hope. So I try searching the sky again. But this time I'm going to take extra long look.

I spot something out of the corner of my eye. "Oh!' I gasp and stare in awe. "It's a star!" I hear Roxas chuckle from beside me in my mind and feel a little defensive.

"Hey!' I turn to glare at my nobody. "So not funny!"

Roxas' chuckles die down, "Okay, Sora, but you're so damn innocent it's hilarious." I pout at Roxas as he adds. "So gonna make a wish or do I get to?" He asks this as if it didn't mean a thing in the world to him. I feel regret bubble up, maybe star gazing wasn't a good activity to do alone.

I look back to my one lone star. It gives off a pale yellow glow and I take in a deep breath, "Starlight." I walk to the edge of the beach that I have been watching the sky from.

"Star bright. First star I see tonight," I grasp onto a perfect wish. "I wish I may. I wish I might. Wish on a star tonight." I hear a gasp from Roxas as I finish, "I wish that…"

A/N: Next chapter is where you find out what the wish was. Don't worry I promise to get cracking on both of my stories right away.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Started this a long time ago… Sorry it took so long had parents reading over my shoulder problems. Anywho…

Power of the Stars

Chapter One- Came True

The darkness around me never ceases. That's thanks to my reuniting with my other. I can't do anything without Sora doing it for me. My voice is nothing more than a whisper in the back of a boy's mind.

Even though I'm stuck life isn't horrible, I mean, at least Sora acknowledges I exist. He even tried to get me a body of my own a couple time. Of course only after we went through some emotional drama.

Anyways last week Sora made one of those spur of moment tries and he wished for me to be a somebody also, heart included. Seeing how that didn't work he claims that the worlds are against us and has proceeded to be in a grouchy mood ever since that night.

"Mmm…" I roll over in the mind and glance at Sora's mental sleeping form. I know that I could take control of the body while Sora is asleep, but why farther deprive our body of sleep?

"Hhhuuh…Roxas," Sora sighs in his sleep. I am extremely surprised that I'm not in on whatever wonderful dream he could be having with me in it. Sora lets out a raspy breath and curls into a tight ball, "R-Roxy…"

I roll my eyes, you have got to be kidding me. Sora is having perverted dreams about me! Okay time to venture into _the dream_. I close my eyes and concentrate. Any moment now I should be entering the other side of the mind, the side where the imagination is stored, and I should be hearing what Sora's dream version of me is doing to him.

Nothing. The sounds of Sora still whispering my name breathlessly still fill my ears, but no movement. I open my eyes and see that nothing has changed.

"Huh?" I whisper. Okay this is a new thing. Apparently my brunette other can now block me out of his dreams. And he is enjoying _the dream_ way _too_ much.

"Sora," I lean down and whisper into the brown haired boy's ear. Sora moans when I say his name. "Wake up, Sora."

My other rolls in next to me and I can feel his bare skin on mine.

Wait. Back up. Bare skin?

I pull the blanket up and over us. Don't know why, just do. I reach out and stroke my other's cheek and he leans into the touch. I gulp, this has gone way too far, "Soooorraaaa!" I shake the tan boy that is snuggling up next to me. "Wake the fuck up!"

"Ngh..?" Sora continues to snuggle. "Roxy why'd you stop my dream?"

I stare blandly at the brown haired boy, "I don't like hearing my name getting moaned all night thank you very much." I drip acid into my voice. "Would you?"

"Uh… No." Sora says confused before, "You- You heard that?"

I sigh and snuggle Sora's head, "No I was just listening to my MP3 player."

"You have an MP3?"

How stupid could he get, "Yup and it was telling me to wake you up." Sora blinks confused before he jumps on me.

"Don't confuse me like that! I just woke up! I'm still sleepy!"

A groan is heard from next door, "Sora, honey? Are you having a nightmare?" We freeze.

"N-no mom!" My other rolls off me and puts his head right next to mine. "Mom heard me…?" He barely whispers. I think about it and it hits me like a ton of bricks, but she shouldn't be able to hear him respond. So if she-

"Okay, Hun… Go to sleep."

Holy shit! We aren't asleep! How the hell am I still around?

"Oh my god," Sora gasps. "It came true! It finally came true!"

"What…?" I Say extremely quietly.

"My wish… Oh Roxas check your pulse." I do and…

"Nothing."

I can feel Sora's happy high fall, "Really? Nothing?" I'm not surprised though. God had to find a loop hole in Sora's wish like the fact it's one wish per star, no more, no less.

"It's okay, Sora. You tried didn't you?" I don't know why I'm comforting him, I just am. He snuggles into my chest and yawns.

"In the morning we have to introduce to mom tomorrow…"

"…Okay…"

A/N: What do you think? Anyways next chapter is mom's turn to be shocked. She has two sons, twins to be exact. Anyways, until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so this is it people… Please don't send me flames else I won't write for the rest of my story ever again and devote my time to coming up with well thought out flames to whoever flames me!

Okay enjoy the Story!

Power of the Stars

Chapter Two-Mom

Mom stares at us blankly and she collapses into a nearby chair. Her blue eyes dark with confusion and she runs a hand through her brown hair. Next to me Roxas shifts uncomfortably.

"Are you serious, Sora?" She gasps after a minute. "You said all nobodies are evil."

I bite my lip while my blond nobody shots a you-did-what-look, "Yeah, mommy, about that… I forgot the few sole exceptions… Roxas and… Axel…" I look down at my feet. "And Nami'nae…"

Stupid, Sora. Stupid. How could you forget something like that?

Roxas places a hand on my back, "Mom-" She winces. "- I promise you that I am as equally your son as Sora is…"

Tears slide down the woman who gave me life's cheeks.

"Mom…?" Me and my blond counterpart whisper in the same instance.

"Ge…" She leans over her knees and sobs. "Get out of my house! Get out you copy!" She looks up glaring at us with tear stained eyes. "Get out!" A finger points at me. "You too until you can speak the truth!"

"Wha- Mom!" I gasp and feel a tug on my sleeve. I look back at Roxas who has an expression of stone.

"Let's go," he mouths and drags me out the front door. I continue to get dragged away from the raving woman's house until we reach the beach.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I scream when I get released. Roxas doesn't answer, he just turns away from. His shoulders heave. "Roxas…?" Still no answer.

I growl and turn him around to see the blond in a horrible state. In moments his entire being has changed. His blue eyes watery, red and puffy. Tears streaked and continuing to get stained. He jumps onto me and buries his face into my shirt. He begins to sob, "She hates me…She hates me, Sora… Why does she hate me?"

Something snaps inside me and I glare in the direction we came. "I don't know," I whisper. "But its okay, Roxy…"

"No it's not my own mother hates me!" He sobs.

"It is okay," I say firmly and wrap my arms around him. "Because I love you and that's all that matters. I love you, Roxas."

A/N: Sorry it's so short people, but up next the real Soroku will emerge!


End file.
